


Top or Bottom?

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smutsmutsmut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny is the boring Music teacher. One day, during one of his classes, his son Louis strolls in, sparking an interest in Harry, one of Jonny's students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Harry is so _bored._ Even if music is his favorite subject, his teacher is just so goddamn tiresome. Jonny Tomlinson, the most tedious teacher this school has ever had, is currently sitting at his desk, going over the most common instruments used by man in the seventeenth century.

   Harry is doodling in his notebook, drawing stick figures.  

   There comes a knock at the door. Everyone immediately turns to the door-opening.

   Harry still has his head ducked down, fingers deftly moving over the page. It isn’t until Zayn punches him on the arm hard that he looks up.

   “What?” he hisses at him. Zayn just keeps his gaze fixed on the door-opening and Harry looks to see what he’s so blatantly staring at.

   In the door-way, there is a boy. He is rather short, but he has these amazing curves and strong lines that compliment each other so well. His hair is a soft caramel brown. The sides are swept away from his face, but the front is spiraled up in a swirl. His eyes are so blue; they match the clear sky. His cheekbones are very much defined and his jawline is handsomely prominent. His face is clean-shaven and it looks so smooth, Harry wants to run the tips of his fingers along it.

   His shoulders and collarbones look so delicate; Harry wants to drag his teeth over them in patterns. His soft white jumper is low enough to show off a tattoo scribbled in cursive text just below his collarbones. The sleeves of the jumper are up around his elbows to show off more tattoos littered on his right arm. In his hands, he is holding a file.

   Letting his eyes travel the rest of the boy’s body, Harry sees the sexy curve of his hips and thighs. His legs are sheathed in the tightest black jeans, causing Harry’s mouth to go dry. He isn’t wearing any socks, he notices. He has thin ankles, his skin golden. He is like sunshine.

   The boy walks over to Jonny, placing the file on his desk and bending over to whisper in his ear. From this angle, Harry can see the swoop of his back and the gorgeous curve of his bum that Harry instantly wants to sink his teeth into.

   Harry is biting on his lip and holding the pencil in his hand very tightly.

   The boy is still speaking in hushed tones and every single person in that classroom is mesmerized by him. The blue-eyed boy taps the folder with his fingertips and straightens himself. He shifts his gaze from Jonny to the rest of the class and notices them all staring at him. He swallows awkwardly, wiggling his fingers at them. Jonny clears his throat and pats him on the neck.

   “Class, this is my boy Louis,” he rises from his chair, tucking the folder under one arm. Louis quirks an eyebrow. Jonny nods at him. “Since you appear more interested in Louis here instead of the subject at hand, he will fill in for me as I make a quick call.”

   With that, he hurried out of the classroom, leaving Louis alone with twenty people. Harry watches as he shrugs, plopping down in his father’s chair and propping his feet up on the desk. He folds his arms behind his head and drops a wink at some kid on the first row. He picks up his dad’s guitar and plucks at the strings. After a few minutes of complete silence and him strumming, he sighs, plopping it back in the stand.

   “Well, I’m incredibly bored,” he speaks up and then widens his eyes dramatically. “I know, let’s play ‘Twenty Questions!”

   He glances around the room and frowns a bit. “Um, a more modified version, I guess. You ask me the most random questions you can think of and I’ll answer them as best as I can.”

   A student raises her hand. Louis flicks his head in her direction.

   “How are you Jonny’s son? I mean, you’re _hot_ ,” she says, sniffing haughtily and Harry wants to laugh at her. Louis snorts.

   “I don’t think you want me to answer that literally. That is a personal matter between Jonny and my mum.”

   Harry chuckles, as does the rest of the class, besides the girl who posed the question. This boy is just so _sassy_. Harry sees this in the face he pulls and the flutter of his fingers and wrists and the way he wiggles his feet atop the desk.

   “How old are you?” someone shouts and Louis scrunches his features together.  

   “That’s not a very random question, is it? It’s quite average, but to answer it, I’m nineteen.” That sent excited murmurs throughout the room.

   “What’s the strangest dream you’ve ever had?”

   Louis perks up. “Ooh, I like that one. Uh, I once dreamt about tons of girls chasing after me with carrots.”

   For another fifteen minutes, they go on like this; people asking a bunch of random and weird questions. He answers them all with a twinge of sass and humor. Harry decides to fully challenge this boy, wanting to push him to his limits.

   “Favorite sexual position?” Harry shouts, smirking and making sure Louis knew it was him. Louis turns sharply to face him and Harry feels a full grin pass over his lips. Louis ponders the question.

   “Legs over shoulders,” he says after a moment. A shock of lust, like lightning, passes through Harry’s body, making him shiver.   

   “Over his shoulders, or yours?” Harry makes sure to put emphasis on _his._ There is a glint to Louis’ eyes that wasn’t there before.

   “Are you asking me if I top or if I bottom?”

   Harry leans forward. “Yeah.” The smirk is still on his face and Harry knows it’s getting wider and cheekier each second that passes by. Apparently, Louis has decided to up his game as well.

   “Why don’t you find out?”

   “Alright, that’s enough playing around,” Jonny’s voice sounds heavily through the room, causing almost everyone to jump and snicker. “Class dismissed. Louis, could you stay after? I need to speak with you, in private.”

   There is a slight warning tone to Jonny’s deep rumble and Louis nods, not saying a word anymore, sassy expression gone. The room empties in mere seconds and Harry is the last to leave. He drops a not-so-subtle wink at Louis and the boy rolls his eyes in response, but Harry knows he’s checking him out as he walks out the door.

   Harry pauses outside; bag slung over one shoulder, peeking in the small window. Jonny is perched on the desk, his ‘serious face’ on. Louis is scratching the back of his neck awkwardly until his head perks up and he laughs out loud. Harry can barely hear the sound through the thickness of the door, but the light tone of it makes him crave more. This boy really is like pure sunshine.   

   Louis has his hand on one hip as he gestures with the other and Harry can see Jonny laugh, too. They make their way towards the door and Harry scurries around the corner. He peeks around the wall to see Louis walking away from Jonny, the old man shaking his head in amusement and Louis smiling to himself. The corners of Harry’s mouth tug as he sees Louis chuckle to himself and when he shifts his body to see more, his bag slides off his shoulder to bang to the floor.

   Louis freezes, catching sight of Harry leaning against the wall and he smirks. He looks around himself to see nobody there and slips into the boys’ bathroom. Before he lets the door swing closed, though, he crooks a finger at Harry, beckoning him.   

   Harry doesn’t hesitate for a second; he simply follows Louis and lets the door fall shut behind him. Louis is looking at Harry through the mirror and bites his lip. That causes a growl-like sound to rip from Harry’s throat. A gasp falls from Louis’ lips and he strides towards the other boy, pushing him backwards beside the door.

   He crashes their lips together and, while maintaining contact, he reaches out to lock the door. Louis tucks his hands inside Harry’s shirt, running them all over his abs and trailing the edge of his trousers. He unzips them and shoves a hand down them, palming at Harry’s hardness. Harry makes a choked-off noise at that and Louis takes him fully into his hand and strokes him to full mast.

   “Jesus, you-you’re big,” Louis swallows hard, moving his hand faster. Harry hums, bucking his hips into Louis’ fist, but he removes his hand and, not paying notice to Harry’s mewls, drops to his knees, yanking the jeans and briefs to his feet. He runs his palms up Harry’s legs to place one on his hip and the other holding Harry’s cock. He takes the head in his mouth and the curly-haired boy groans out in pure pleasure.

   Louis opens his jaw and relaxes his throat to sink down further, taking Harry in as deep as he can. Harry’s hands fly down to grip at Louis’ hair. He can feel the muscles in his throat flutter around him and it’s making his skin flush and burn, the blood in his veins flow faster and the beat of his heart speed up.

   “Fuck, Louis,” He chokes out. Louis moans around him and Harry has to bite down on his clenched fist to keep from calling out. He looks down to see Louis gazing up at him, blue eyes clear as day, hair ruffled and cheeks hollowed. That causes sharp bursts of pleasure to spark up Harry’s spine and he pulls Louis’ head away from him. He tugs at his hair, wanting him up on his feet and Louis complies, breathing hard. He backs the boy up against the counter and leans forward, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue inside. Louis’ body is squashed between Harry’s and the counter. They grind their hips and it causes delicious friction on Louis’ hard cock.

   Louis leans his head back, still panting into Harry’s mouth, trying to form coherent words. All he comes up with is, “Lube. Fuck me. Now.”

   His tone is demanding as he digs a condom out of his pocket, holding it up for Harry’s to see. Harry moans and hurries over to his bag, where it had been dropped carelessly to the floor and unzips it, delving his hands in, feeling around for the packets of lube he always carries with him. He hears Louis’ chuckle from behind and looks back at him, eyebrows raised.

   Louis says nothing, just waves his hand at Harry’s lower half. Harry ducks his head to see what’s humoring Louis and sees his dick sticking out from his body, jeans and briefs bunched around his ankles. He scowls at Louis, waddling back over to him, kicking the clothes off and yanking his shirt over his head. He feels a pang of satisfaction when he sees Louis’ eyes bulge out a little.

   “Wow, you’re fit,” Louis mutters, pulling Harry close, taking a packet of lube and rips it open, spreading it over Harry’s fingers and turning around, facing the mirror. He unbuttons his tight pants and drags them off along with his briefs, bending over slowly; knowing Harry’s eyes are fastened on his bum. He yanks his jumper over his head, tossing his hair about.  He leans his hands on the counter-top, wiggling his bum around, taunting Harry, who growls in response and traces a slicked-up finger on the rim of Louis’ hole. It tenses up at the feeling of the cold finger sliding inside.

   Harry begins with one finger, building up to three and when he has Louis bucking and writhing, withdraws them, tearing open a pack and slicking his length up.

   “Yes, yes, come _on,”_ Louis moans out.

   “So impatient,” Harry mumbles, taking hold of Louis’ hips.

   “Don’t sass me. Just get-unnggh!”

   Harry pops the head of his cock inside, rocking his hips in circles. Louis’ head hangs down between his shoulders. He is adjusting to the stretch of Harry and is whimpering. Harry inches in further, not stopping until he’s bottomed out. He looks down to where his length is breaching Louis. He thumbs at the edge of Louis’ rim and the boy gasps out in response.

   “Harry, move,”

   The boy complies and bucks his hips into Louis, tossing his head back because, God, Louis is just so fucking _tight_ and clenching around him. Harry puts one arm across Louis’ torso, drawing him up into a more straightened position and tugs at his earlobe with his teeth. Louis moans, thrusting back into Harry’s slow rocking.

   “You want it harder?” Harry speaks lowly, nipping at the skin of Louis’ neck. The blue-eyed boy claws at the arm stretching across the expanse of his torso and mumbles out a ‘yes’. Harry reaches up with his other hand to grip at Louis’ hair and pistons his hips into the boy in front of him. His pace is slightly faster, though he focuses on hitting that spot inside Louis that will drive him over the edge.

   Harry lifts Louis’ leg, so his knee rests on the top of the counter and changes his angle. Louis cries out, digging his nails into Harry’s skin and sinking his teeth into the flesh of his wrist. Harry groans at feeling the scraping of Louis’ front teeth. He thrusts in harder and faster and _deeper_ and Louis is writhing, throwing his head back and reaching down to tug at his untouched cock. Three sharp twists of his wrist and he is coming, spilling all over his own fist and the counter.

   At the sight of Louis spent, Harry chokes out the boy’s name and with one final thrust, shoves in deep and releases into the condom.

   Harry pulls out, slips the condom off, ties it and throws it in the rubbish. He steps back up behind Louis, thriving in the boy’s warmth. He kisses the spot where his shoulder and neck meet and Louis sighs, content.

   “We should definitely do that again,” Louis says, burrowing into Harry’s embrace. Harry hums, burying his face in Louis’ neck.

   “At least I know the answer to my question.”

   Louis looks at him in the mirror in confusion. Harry smirks. “You’re totally a bottom.”

   “Oh, shove off, you wanker.”


	2. Believe me, now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in the school bathroom, Harry and Louis keep in touch.

  “Hey, where were you? You missed our last class,” Zayn questions, from his seat in the booth, phone in hand. Harry sits down opposite him. The local diner is stocked with people, today. The chef is calling out orders from behind the counter.   

   Harry grins. “I was…occupied.”

   Louis had gone almost as soon as they were done with their mischief in the bathroom. He had given Harry his number, saying he’d see him around. Harry had been left with mussed up hair, clothes spread out in various places and a smug expression at how Louis had a little limp in his step as he walked out. Harry had been completely mesmerized by this boy and he still is, as he thinks about the few minutes they’d had together in that bathroom.

   “Occupied? With what?”

   “Jonny’s son, Louis,” Harry says, smug expression still on his face. Zayn laughs.

   “Yeah right.”

   Harry frowns at Zayn’s tone. “What? You don’t think I can land someone like Louis?”

   Zayn puts his phone down on the table, resting his arms on beside it. He nods over to his left discreetly, giving Harry a look. “That’s who you ‘landed’?” Zayn hooks his fingers around the word. Harry looks over to where Zayn jerked his head and sees a group of teenage boys.

   One of them is Louis. He’s throwing napkins and pieces of food at one of his mates, laughing so hard to the point of falling over. His skin is golden and his eyes are shining so bright, both boys can see them from here. He’s gorgeous.

   A boy with brown hair and brown puppy eyes leans forward to say something Harry and Zayn can’t hear. Louis’ grin vanishes off of his face and he flings himself at the boy, knocking him to the ground, rubbing French fries in his face and yelling.

   “I’ll get you for that, Liam, you bastard,” Louis shouts so that it’s heard across the diner. “Sheila, get me a spoon. A _dirty_ one.”

   The boy’s eyes widen and he flails his arms under Louis and tries to squirm away from him. “No, no, Louis, please. I’m sorry.”

   A waitress approaches with a spoon in her hand, chewing and popping her gum. Her name tag reads Sheila and Louis takes the spoon from her. He holds Liam’s hands down and sobers his facial expression. He lifts his chin and aims the spoon at Liam’s cheek. He squints at the boy comically and huffs.

   “Do you, Liam Payne, swear to never call me that, again, for as long as you live?” he’s taken on a superior tone and his mates snicker at the table.

   “Yes, _Louis Tomlinson,_ I swear to never call you princess, again, even if you are a bottom in every relation-ugghhh!”

   Louis taps the curve of the spoon against Liam’s forehead and the boy exclaims in protest. Liam laughs shakily and gets his hand free, pushing at Louis’ face.

   “I’m sorry, Louis,” Liam says, patting his cheek. “I’m sure you’ll top eventually.”

   Louis growls, places the spoon on Liam’s chest and then gets off him. Liam groans, shimmying his body so the spoon falls off; he doesn’t dare touch it with his hands. Louis plops down in his chair, sulking.

   Harry, having heard the whole exchange, is close to grinning his face off.

   “Well, there you have your answer.”

   Harry jumps at Zayn’s rough tone. “What do you mean?”

   “You asked him, in class, remember? If he tops or bottoms. He’s a bottom.”

   The curly-haired boy stares at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. Zayn’s face is priceless as he scrunches his eyebrows together, dumbfound. He glares at Harry until he stops bubbling with loud chuckles and throws the lid of his soda at him.

   “What is it? What’s so damn funny?” Zayn exclaims, pouting and crossing his arms. Harry shakes his head, smiling. He glances over to where Louis is sitting, only to find the boy staring back at him. His hair still looks so soft and perfectly in place, even after being roughly tugged on multiple times. The light color of his jumper makes his skin seem more tanned and smooth. The sun shining through the window sends shadows over Louis’ sharp cheekbones and defined jawline.

   Louis smiles at him, putting a French fry in his mouth and sucking on it teasingly. It dissolves and Louis swallows it, placing another three between his lips, hollowing his cheeks. Harry gulps, wanting Louis fiercely. Louis winks and Harry growls low in his chest, low enough for Zayn not to hear.

   _Fuck off,_ Harry mouths at him. Louis grins. Liam dips his head to whisper in Louis’ ear. A flush spreads over the blue-eyed boy’s cheeks as he nods. Liam smiles cheekily and slyly as he nudges Louis in the side, wiggling his eyebrows towards Harry. Louis swats him upside the head.

***

Harry is on his way to the library, with Zayn and their friend Niall. They’re going to study for the upcoming Math test. Neither of them is really eager to cram in equations on a Thursday night.

   It’s been two day since Harry had that ‘meeting’ with Louis and the pair had called and texted, mostly dirty stuff, to be honest, but they had also talked about their backgrounds; where they’re from, family, pets and favorite hobbies. Harry has found out that Louis in fact wears glasses and has contacts when he’s in public. Upon hearing that, Harry feels a strong need to see him in those glasses.

   In the library, the boys take up a table, dragging out their books, sighing tiredly. Niall folds his arms and leans his blond head of hair on them. Zayn tilts his chair back, balancing on the back legs and Harry slumps, sinking down in his seat. Beside the table there is a cart filled with books. Harry sees a book on Linear Equations and raises his eyebrows, plucking it off the cart.

   He just groans, because all Harry sees is a bunch of numbers and letters, making no sense at all. He tosses the book back and lets his body fall forwards, banging his forehead against the table-top. A sharp ringing noise comes from his bag on the floor. He is immediately scolded by the librarian and a few other studying people.

   “ _Jeesus,_ ” he mutters. “Calm down.”

   He unlocks his phone, quickly tapping in the password and opening up the text he’s received.

   _You busy?_ comes from Louis. Harry's smile is immediate as his stomach clenches. His fingers shake as he attempts to reply. He hasn’t seen Louis for two whole days and has only heard his voice. Though it is very lovely to hear him, Harry wants more. He wants to touch Louis, wants to have his hands on him.

   _Not really. Just studying. Why?_

_Would you mind coming over? Family left me home alone. Want somebody to keep me company._

A sly grin spreads over Harry’s face. He stuffs his textbooks back in his bag, rising from his seat. He knocks on the table, catching the other boys’ attention. They look up at him with tired eyes.

   “Gotta go, but I’ll see you later,” Harry says.

   Before he can turn to leave, though, Zayn speaks up. “Where are you going?”

   Harry winks at him. “To Louis.” He waves cheekily at them and then exits the library, heading towards Louis’ house.

   He knows where he lives, because he knows where Jonny lives. It is a big house up in the fancier parts of the town and Mr. Tomlinson likes to brag about his feats. It’s not far from the library and Niall had been Harry’s ride there, so he walks up the street, a bounce in his step.

   In front of the large gate that is shielding the house, Harry texts Louis.

   _I’m outside, come get me xx_

   _On my way._

   Sure enough, a few moments later, the gate buzzes and swings open and Louis bounds down to the front porch, smiling at Harry. He’s leaning on the railing, all crossed arms and wicked smirks. Just the sight of Louis in his glasses makes Harry weak in his knees. He looks like he’s just woken up, hair sticking up in every direction and still in his pajamas. His eyes are a bright blue, screaming promises of tangled limbs and swollen lips.

   Climbing up the steps and closing in on Louis, Harry grabs him around the waist, bringing him to his body and crashing his lips against his. They kiss right there, on the front porch for who knows how long and it’s slow and light, burning straight through Harry’s body and settling in his bones. It’s like sunshine pours off of Louis and sinks into his skin, warming him to the core.

   Louis’ fingers twine in Harry’s curls and he opens his mouth, tracing his tongue against the boy’s bottom lip. Harry groans, slipping his own into Louis’ mouth, playing around with him and teasing. Louis grinds his hips against Harry’s in retaliation and the boy gasps out in response. Harry slides his hands underneath Louis’ thin t-shirt, rucks it up over his shoulders and traces the smooth, tanned skin there.

   “Let’s go inside. Don’t think my dad would appreciate the neighbors complaining about his son’s fondness of PDA,” Louis says, tugging Harry in.

   Harry drops his bag, toeing his shoes off and snatching Louis, again, pulling the boy’s shirt off completely. He marvels at the boy’s skin; it’s so darn soft and smooth, not an imperfection, anywhere.

   Louis smiles, looks up at Harry through his eyelashes innocently before turning it into a wicked grin, hopping out of his pants and sprinting up the stairs, buck-naked. Harry’s jaw drops. He is frozen for a moment until the reminder of Louis naked body jars his mind. He yanks his shirt over his head and bounds after Louis.     

   “You’re gonna be the death of me!” Harry shouts through the house. He can practically _feel_ Louis’ chuckle, as he searches the hallway for Louis’ room.

   When he finally reaches it, Louis is on the bed, skin flushed red and the light hitting the angles of his body just right. What shocks Harry so that his bones lock in place, is the fact that Louis has three of his fingers slicked up and two are already deep inside of him. Harry makes a choked-off noise, sounding like something close to a strangled cat.

   “Fuck,” Harry curses.

   Louis bucks his hips, calling out Harry’s name. The boy steps up to the bed, in a daze and folds Louis’ legs up to his chest. He traces a finger around where Louis’ rim is taut around his own. He can see him clenching and he can’t help but lean down and flick his tongue over the pink, stretched skin.    

   Louis cries out. Harry pulls at his fingers, replacing them with his own. They are dry and he knows it burns slightly so he licks around them, slipping his tongue in along with them. Louis makes a sound similar to the one Harry made just seconds ago and he can tell his blue-eyed boy is impatient. Louis reaches down to grip Harry’s hair and push a bottle of lube in his hand.

   Harry grasps it, popping the cap and pouring it over his fingers and sliding a third one in, feeling much less resistance. Louis bucks his hips and the tip of his flushed cock brushes Harry’s chin so he takes it in his mouth, sliding the wet heat over him and sucking hard.

   Louis growls, holding Harry’s curls in a vice-like grip. “Harry.” He says it like a warning and Harry sits up, dragging his fingers out slowly, making the boy under him squirm. Harry then realizes he still has his jeans on.  

   “Shit,” he swears as he wipes his hand on the bed, wiggling out of the material and flinging it on the floor carelessly. He lowers himself over Louis, folding into his warmth and slicking up his hot, throbbing cock, while kissing and biting at his neck.

   He slides in, as slow as he can, but he feels like he’s going to explode with how tight Louis is.

   “God, Lou. I can’t do this slowly. I have t-to,” Harry stutters, his arms shaking. Louis pulls him down by his shoulders, nibbling at his neck.

   “Yes,” he hisses. “Do it. Fuck me. Hard.”

   Harry growls at that, drags his length out slowly and then, roughly and aggressively shoves back in. Louis keens, clawing at Harry’s back. Harry sits up, holding Louis’ sides and pumping his hips hard and fast.

   “What did you say your favorite position was? Legs over shoulders, you said?” Harry says as he draws his legs up. He does that as slow as he can manage, wanting to feel Louis tighten around him.

   When Louis’ legs are firmly placed over his shoulders, Harry plants his palms up on either side of Louis’ head. He slams his hips back and forth, relentless in his sharp thrusts. One particular thrust is shoved right into Louis’ prostate and the boy screams, turning his head and biting into Harry’s wrist.

   Harry holds on to Louis’ thigh and keeps pumping into that one spot over and over again until Louis is tossing his head back and forth.

   “Shit, shit. Harry,” Louis cries out as he spurts white stripes all over his chest. Harry grips Louis’ hair, shoving in one last time, hard, before releasing.

   Both breathing hard, bodies wound together, they fall asleep.           

***

   “So, what is this? I mean, are we friends with benefits, or not friends, just benefits or an actual couple?” Harry says; fingers entwined with Louis’. Their bodies are so closely knit together; they might as well be one person. Louis’ body is so warm and soft; Harry can’t help but snuggle into his warmth and want to stay there forever. He takes it as a sign that what they have here is something real and long-lasting, not temporary.

   Louis nestles in impossibly closer and traces his lips along Harry’s collarbones and jawline. The motion is so intimate and affectionate and Harry squeezes his fingers in his, admiring how different they are, size-wise. Louis is like a little pixie, all sexy curves and strong bones and luscious skin, while Harry is long limbs and clumsy reflexes and broad shoulders.

   “If you don’t mind, I’d like to be your boyfriend,” Louis murmurs, voice so quiet and gentle.

   “Don’t mind at all, you’re a great fuck.”

   “Oh, shut up,” Louis says as he hits Harry and the curly-haired boy just guffaws, rolling in laughter. They lay there for a while longer, just talking in hushed tones and curling in towards each other.  

***

The week after that, on the Monday, Harry has his music lesson. He isn’t exactly looking forward to it; Jonny hasn’t taken to Harry that well since he’d found Harry and Louis grinding and pretty much all over each other, during the weekend.

   He’s fiddling with his fingers, biting on his pen, nervously. It’s first time he’s seeing Jonny since that particular event, in the living room. Him and Zayn, as well as the rest of the class, are waiting outside the music room.

   “Mate, what’s going on with you? You’re shaking like a leaf,” Zayn inquires, holding Harry’s upper arm with one hand and slapping Harry’s back with the other. He winces at that, arching his spine; his bruises are still there, from Louis’ biting and scratching. Zayn frowns, suspicious. He lifts Harry’s shirt, gasping at what he finds. “Jeez, who attacked you?”

   Harry gives him a look. Zayn’s expression fades into a big grin. He nods approvingly, dropping the shirt back in place. “Nice. Who was it?”

   “Louis.”

   “No, really.”

   “It was Louis, I swear,” Harry says, incredulous as to why Zayn refuses to believe him. Of course, that’s the point where the door flies open and Louis, of all people, emerges.

   There is a sly smirk on his face when he sees Harry standing there. “You’re saying my name an awful lot. Is there something I should know?”

   “Louis!” Jonny’s voice calls from within the classroom. “I told you, you’re free to leave.”

   Harry smiles as Louis rolls his eyes, standing straight form his pose leaning against the doorway. The smile widens, though, as Louis sidles up to Harry, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Harry can hear Zayn’s sharp intake of breath as their lips mesh together in a desperate tangle. The kiss involves tongue and it’s slow; slow enough to cause trouble in Harry’s jeans.

   They break away, breathless and grinning at each other, oblivious to the stares they are receiving. Louis brushes his lips against Harry’s cheek, wanting to be close to him. Harry turns to Zayn.

   “Believe me, now?”                    

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading xx


End file.
